


The Domain of God

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Computer Elements, Dialogue Heavy, Eerievember2020, Found Footage, Found Recording, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiverse, Swearing, Timelines, black holes, branches, just a little, kind of, more like, talk of all that anyways, things will just be a little less mysterious if you do know, you dont really need to know any drakengard info though, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 1 - The Event Horizon IncidentA recorder android decides to join the last humans in their attempt to cross the event horizon of a black hole. She believes the domain of god awaits them, she knows they won't make it, and that the gods await them regardless.
Series: Eerievember2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	The Domain of God

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking of ideas when I saw the prompt on twitter, cause I liked the prompts, so here I am. I also wanted to write things other than RWBY, cause there are things I love more than RWBY, and I needed to give them attention. So I belted this thing out. Also, I listened to Kai=Kai and Shagan Daishi by Kaku P-Model, Snake Eyes(Shinowatz remix) by tiny Parham, and Stick to What You Got by Klinschee x Marina and The Katz. Though, it was all mostly just to keep me in the zone(TM). Also, I use god/gods interchangeably for this fic. They refer to the same thing, just wanted to be clear.

<Terminal:H> cd /SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> dir

9165919286.rec

9165919287.rec

9165919288.rec

9165919289.rec

9165919290.rec

**v**

… 

**^**

12654916516.rec

12654916517.rec

12654916518.rec

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> open 12654916518.rec

… 

Error: File Corrupted. For more information on details of the corruption, use the tag -errorDetailEx.

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> repair 12654916518.rec

> Message: Full repair not possible.

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> salvage 12654916518.rec

> Initiating Salvage

… 

… 

“What an interesting timeline this is. I know I’ve said that before, but it’s very true. Today is the day they’re going to attempt to cross an event horizon. Unfortunately for them, they don’t possess the magic to cross it. Nor do they possess the tech either, at least, not according to our records or from what I found. Only the ultimate fusion of technology and magic will allow one to reach the Domain of God. 

Well, I’m not exactly sure if it is truly the domain of the gods, but it’s a theory I’ve been developing. Black holes are the only place us Accord models have yet to visit. Time-space breaks down there, as do other laws of the universe, you know that. But anyways, with _time_ specifically not functioning as intended, we can’t jump in there like we’ve done time and time again into other branches. 

Therefore, it is the most likely place for god to reside. I mean think about it too. If The Watchers are a reliable source of info, the will of the gods is _nothing_ , the destruction of everything, and the destruction of creation, thus ending the cycle that is the core of the all the universes. Black holes are like that, in a sense. The will of a black hole is to devour all, and leave _nothing_. 

Even their method is similar to that described by The Watchers. Whether or not their will is enforced, it will still progress, all the way until there is _nothing_. Not to mention the incident with The Cathedral City and The Black Flower. The resemblance is uncanny.

This all really hinges on The Watchers being reliable. And, there’s no empirical evidence to support this either. But, I must say it’s a nice theory.

Outside of this black hole’s influence, about half of a universal cycle has passed. These humans have lived outside of this black hole’s influence for about only a quarter of a cycle. Still, it’s somewhat surprising to see humanity progress so far. But, it was bound to happen eventually. 

These humans have survived multiple mass extinctions, White Chlorination Syndrome, numerous aliens with their own advancements, and even a few Intoner level threats. They’re the last of their kind here. I suppose it makes sense they would be the ones who came the closest to the gods. *sniff* It is truly an honor to be the one to record them, and this especially. I’m sorry for getting so emotional… I’m just rooting for them, you know? It’s a shame they aren’t advanced enough. All they have done will be essentially erased. As such is the will of god… “

> Message: 12.35 hours pass without activity. Continuing recording.

“I’ve made a decision. I’m going to stay with them until the very end! I know this goes against some protocols and all, but I’ve… come to love them. B-but that’s not all! This is an opportunity to gather valuable information! I mean, how long will it be until we get the chance to get info like this? Yeah, we _will_ have the opportunity again, but it will be a _long_ time before that. You know it, and I know it too.

So, I’m staying with them. No matter what. I’m happy that I’ll be the Accord who went the furthest into a black hole. I’m sure that record won’t be broken for a while. Haha… Haaaa…… Well, I’ve set this recorder to transport at the time of my death. It’s a good thing these things are sturdy. I should go before it does. I hope that whatever I find is of use to the rest of us. If not, I’m okay with that. I’m just glad I’ll die happy. Well, we always do. It’s not like it’s easy for us to die after all.

Plus, I also realized something. Not only do I want to do this, I have to. I can’t let their efforts be reduced to nothing. I’m not going to let them fulfill the will of the gods. Not entirely. Not if I can help it.

Tch. Enough with the morbidness or whatever. I want to be happy for my last day as much as I can! Hmm? Oh. Coming! Uwahh! Hey! Don’t barge in like that! I’m changing! Hahah! Come on! Z...! I only grabbed your breasts once! Haha! Once!”

> Message: 1.7368 hours pass.

“ _So, are you excited?_ ”

“Well duh. Of course I’m excited!”

“ _Accord! You’re always excited. You have to be…_ ”

“Super excited!!!” _“Super excited!!!”_

“Jinx! You owe me!”

“ _Not again…_ ”

“Sorry Z, that’s just how the cookie crumbles, like the one you owe me.”

_“You mean bitch!”_

“Fine, I guess you can keep your treats then.”

“ _Nah, I’ll still give you some. I can’t have my sisters eat them all. Can you imagine how those little brats would act with all that sugar in them? I’d go fucking deaf from hearing them scream at the top of their lungs all night._ ”

“Say, where are they?”

“ _Asleep. I told them I’d be here doing work as usual._ ”

“Work as usual?”

“ _If I told them that their sister was doing this, they’d stay awake all night. I don’t suppose you want to deal with five kids with a messed up sleep schedule?_ ”

“Oh, hell no.”

_“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Ready machinery! Ready Magic!”_

“Hmm… Everything’s going good so far. All green Captain Z!”

_“I still prefer 'Lead Scientist Z' over 'Captain Z.'”_

“ _Captain just isn’t what they make it out to be._ ”

“ _I do NOT sound like that. But y_ _eah, you know that already, and you can't pull surprises like this! … Great Collider of Increase and Lower, Unlock!_ ”

“That can’t be… This can’t be. How did she manage to get ahold of some of The Flower’s magic? She shouldn’t have that, not here.”

“ _Arbiter of Arbitrary and Reason, Slumber! God of Nothing and Everything, the Inevitable Eternity who takes a Flower’s form, Hear Me!_ ”

> Message: The equivalent of negative one five six eight eight two three point six six seven two zero zero zero zero six zero two percent of a universal cycle passes. What was recorded during this time could not be salvaged or recovered in any capacity. Continuing salvage process.

…

“We did it. _She_ d- it. We’re in the -main -d. I… h-r… a… -ng… I-”

> -ssage: Sal- C0m-te. 

<Termin0l:/SubBra-8/Iteraaaaaa/ti0n27/c-cl-06/yeaAaAr012345*10^33333333333333/rec0rdingsgs>

…

…

…

> Message: System successfully rebooted. No errors detected. A manual check up is recommended.

<Terminal:H> -Safe Isolate

> Creating Identical Virtual Machine…

> Creating Identical Virtual Network… 

> Isolating Network… 

…

> Message: Safe Isolate Complete

<Terminal:H*> cd /SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings

<Terminal:H*/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> open 12654916518.rec

> Error: File not found. Note: File may have been lost in Isolation Process.

<Terminal:H*/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> -exit

…

<Terminal:H> cd /SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings> copy 12654916518.rec Externminal:D/rec

> Error: File could not be copied. No further information available.

<Terminal:H/SubBranch238/Iteration27/cycle506/year4.23*10^4.5/recordings>

**Author's Note:**

> I love Drakengard because it's so convoluted and that means I can go crazy with thinking about it. That also makes it great for fics. I always wonder what sorts of things happen to the Accords. They must see a lot. There's so many possibilities. For those wondering, I kinda based the computer type stuff on what I know about Windows PowerShell, which is basic. Anyhow, I thank you for reading.


End file.
